Stained Glass (The Color Kingdoms)
by Midnightestrella
Summary: A war is going on in the Color Kingdoms, friends are turning on friends. What has happen to serenity? What has happened to bright sunny days? No one knows.. maybe they never will. Who can stop this insanity? Will they WANT to stop it? But all they know is this: THE WAR MUST RAGE ON. Based on 'Lost Destination' by Kagamine Len. Loosely... (?) T for violence and gore. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one: The Orange and Yellow Kingdom have a treaty _**

**_[A/n] This is my first Vocaloid story, hope you like it... also, my duckies who are waiting for my other stories, stay tuned! (But I'm sorry, I don't have the fire spark for 'Um, sir, you have a 2p! box on your doorstep' and 'The Summer everyone treasured and never forgot...)_**

**_I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS, seriously, if i had one, I'd have Kaito, the twins, Gumi, and LUKA. _**

* * *

><p>Steps lightly tapped on the white tiled floors of a grand hallway, golden yellow curtains swayed and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes stared out of his balcony. He sighed as his yellow robe undulated with the gently, flowing wind. He closed his cyan eyes and sighed.<p>

"Len?"

The man turned to see a girl with the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wore an orange robe and a crown. She smiled and stood by him, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, Rin, I do not.." He stayed like so, until Rin broke the serene silence, "Len? Um, I have to give you this treaty..." She held out a parchment that had a gold seal. Len took the rolled bond paper and opened it with care, he read it:

_**King Kagamine Len, **_

_**We ask of thee for your consent of our kingdoms to unify. **_

_**We need reinforcement on the front, The Pink and The Purple are much too ardent and powerful. **_

_**Soon, The Blue will come as well, and the Teal are doing as much as they can to aid us in this devastating fight.**_

_**Please we entreat of thee. **_

_**Signed: QUEEN KAGAMINE RIN AND HER PEOPLE **_

The Yellow King sighed and smiled at Rin, "Doth thou have a quill?" Rin was shocked, but gave the young man the writing utensil.

Len signed the sheet and handed it to her, "I'll assist you in this war, Lady Rin." The blonde girl was in tears, then hugged the king of yellow, "Arigato.. Len-kun.."

**oOo **

**QUEEN LUKA **was sitting in her throne, quite bored of it all, "when may_ I _help my people by joining the battle?" She sighed and a little boy with a few bandages came waddling in, "T-thank you, Lady L-Luka for these garments.. but.. I need help tying the strings on the shirt.." The boy spoke in a beautiful British accent and he was fumbling with his shirt. The sleeves were a tad too long and it made him more confused. Luka chuckled and helped the boy, "there.. all done."

The doors opened and in stepped in a knight with blonde hair and he smiled, "Queen Luka? I have come to tell you news.." The pink-haired woman grinned, "Hello, Yohio.."

The British boy cried in joy, "YOHIO! Aren't I glad to see you!" He jumped and ran, hugging Yohio around the waist. Yohio, the knight in black, looked down at the boy, "It's been such a long time, Oliver.." Oliver nodded and quickly unwrapped himself, "Where are my manners? Um, Hello Yohio..." The boy bowed in respect. Yohio did the same, "To you as well, Oliver."

Luka then brought back the core subject, "What is the news you speak of?" Yohio glanced at Oliver, "Oh.. Oliver dear?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"May you please check on Galacco, Sweet Ann, and Big Al?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The boy marched away, dragging his pant legs on the carpet. Yohio and Luka talked seriously in Japanese:

"Luka.. The yellow and the Orange united their kingdoms."

"By marriage or..?"

"By a contract."

"Impossible! I-i had guards on watch!"

"I think someone used sleeping powder on their noses, highness.."

"No!"

"Also, King Gakupo wan-"

"-ts to marry me so he can help me this war and because he has a crush on me."

"So-?"

"No."

Yohio smiled nervously, "But you two kingdoms have always been incredible allies!" Luka rolled her eyes, "Don't speak such words so observable."

The knight nodded and then tried to speak again when there was a knock at the door, "Who could that be?"

The rosette haired queen went to the door to open it when she saw someone who was drenched, soaked wet. Luka gasped, The drenched figure came closer and spoke,

"Hello, Queen Megurine Luka."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Strange Visitor _**

_**[A/n] Hello again, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am... without further ado, LET THIS AWESOMENESS BEGIN! Oh, And please leave a review.. **_

* * *

><p><em>The rosette haired queen went to the door to open it when she saw someone who was drenched, soaked wet. Luka gasped, The drenched figure came closer and spoke,<em>

_"Hello, Queen Megurine Luka." _

* * *

><p>Luka stammered, "Hel-Hello Queen Meiko.. I didn't know you were coming.." The pink haired one looked at a person in chains behind Meiko.<p>

"Who's-?"

Meiko pulled the person inside, it was a woman with rosy red hair and lime green eyes. She was muffled by a lace around her mouth, she looked hurt.

Meiko spun on her heels and tried to take the chains off of her, "Damn.. these locks are complicated.." She glanced at Yohio and said, "Get some towels for her.. she's getting too cold." Yohio nodded and ran off down the hall. Luka stepped to look at the chained one, "What happened to her?"

Meiko looked up at Luka, "She was captured by these fools that they call themselves 'Jokers'. They were 'playing around' and so I saved her from them." The girl nodded weakly and a tear rolled down her face. Luka felt pity for this woman and she replied, "Who did this?"

Meiko kept on untangling the chains until she sighed in frustration. She untied the lace from the captive and the woman smiled, "Thank you, your Highness."

Meiko tutted, "No need, I should thank you for I now I know who's causing destruction at my kingdom, Miss Namine." The woman shook her head, "Call me Ritsu, Your Highness." Meiko smirked, "Don't call me that, call me Meiko, Ritsu."

"Right." Ritsu looked at her wrists and tried to focus on the locks of the chains. A string of small lights were summoned but quickly faded away, "Damn.. my powers are drained.." Meiko's eyes widened and replied, "M-magic?"

Ritsu gazed at her, "Only a few of us have these powers.." She frowned, "But I've heard some beings that have stronger elements. It is not called 'Magic', but I forgotten the name.. It sounded_ foreign_.. Like.. I cannot explain. I bumped into them a few days ago.."

Luka noticed Yohio come running in, "I ha-have the-them!" He tripped and the soft towels flew into the air and draped on Ritsu. The group all starting laughing, they never seen such a ridiculous scene. Galaco, Oliver, Sweet Ann, and Big Al all peered from the edge of the wall, "What's happening?"

Luka laughed, "N-NOTHING! It's-It's ju-just-!' She laughed harder. Ritsu pried the towel off of her face, "That was so silly!" the trio of English beings all had confused looks. Ritsu noticed quickly, she tried talking in english, "You no speak Ja-Japanese? Y-You onry speak Engrish?"

The trio nodded, all seeming to understand her a little better despite the accent.

Ritsu sighed, "I have to learn english.."

* * *

><p>A group of misfits were hiding in the forest.<p>

"_Bruno.. por que nos andan trantando de encortrar?*_ " A woman with black hair, heart glasses, and a bizarre armor suit was hiding behind a tree. The man with brown hair whispered back, "_No lo se, Clara..*_" One who was an albino spoke, "_Perdóname por la interrupción.. Pero tenemos que buscar a los demás.*"_

Clara and Bruno agreed, "_Por supuesto..*_ Maika."

A man with red hair, a deep voice and held a weapon growled, "Where are those bandits?" The man with a higher pitch rolled his eyes, "Akaito, we'll never find them in this forest.."

"Shut up, Taito."

* * *

><p>A girl with twirled ponytails and bat wings was perched on the highest branch on a nearby tree, beside her was another girl with blonde hair and one ponytail to one side. The blonde was typing at a strange touch screen transparent device, she mumbled at how this was boring.<p>

"Neru!" the one with pink hair and two ponytails hissed in annoyance, "We need to rescue, Ona!" "But Teto.." Neru looked at Teto then sighed, "Fine."

The two glanced at Akaito and Taito, "Are you ready, Neru?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.." The duo jumped down and rose their hands, their palms were filled with magic orbs. They crackled as they stood their ground. Akaito and Taito readied their weapons, "Teto and Neru... how nice of you to drop in.."

Ona's hair was sticking to her face from the rain. Her eyes were filled with worry, "_Ayúdeme..*_" Neru glanced at her surroundings then jumped up quickly, she held on a branch, twirled herself and threw herself at Taito, foot stuck out in a kicking stance. Teto made her magic take envelope her and she created a shield of power, she flew up in the air as Akaito to a swing at her. It made her shield crack into pieces, she was thrown back from the impact. Ona winced at the scenes unfolding in front of her. Akaito stamped his foot on Teto's stomach, she coughed up red and rolled away from his steel boots. Taito was hit in the face by neru's foot but then he grabbed her ankle in time and swung her to the nearby trees. Her back slammed onto the corse tree's trunk.

Ona cried out in terror, "_dejarlos en paz__!" _A flash of pink/red came in as fast as light.

* * *

><p><em><strong> [An] MUAHAHAHA! I HAVE POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER! Remember, R&R! **_

_**HASTA LA PASTA!**_


End file.
